Problèmes Nocturnes
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Gin est un homme fatigué qui s'est trouvé un vieil appartement délabré pour se poser l'espace d'une nuit. Mais quelqu'un va venir le troubler. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, et les femmes sont chiantes, oui, je sais. j'en suis une, hein.


**Problèmes Nocturnes**

Ou l'art de faire chier

* * *

_*Bilibilip Bilibilip Bili…* _

_*tût* _

-Gin… … ça ne te regarde pas… …dit-lui que je m'occupe d'une affaire très sérieuse sur ordre du Boss… ouais… je te laisse t'en occuper.

*tût*

Le bruit du portable lâché sur le bois de la table de nuit résonna dans le silence de la petite pièce. Elle représentait quatre murs de bétons froids, dont l'un était ouvert sur une grande baie vitrée.

Les milles et unes lumières de Tokyo flamboyaient dans la nuit noire, servant de mince éclairage au refuge du dangereux criminel. La salle exiguë était presque entièrement occupée par un vieux lit double. Le sol était couvert de papier journal, comme si l'on avait eu le souci de ne pas tâcher le carrelage gris. Au pied du lit, un chapeau et une veste noir ainsi qu'un pull blanc à col.

Gin ramena sa main, ancienne détentrice de son mobile, à la hauteur de son visage à moitié enfouie dans les oreillers. Les lumières orangés filtrées par la grande vitre éclairaient son dos nue, le drap ayant glissé jusqu'à sa taille. La pâleur de sa peau n'en ressortait que plus intensément. Il était devenu une créature de nuit qui ne pouvait plus absorber un seul rayon de soleil, de chaleur, ou même de bonheur.

Gin plissa imperceptiblement ses yeux métal sous ses mèches de cheveux en lisant l'heure accrochée à son poignet.

Créature de nuit, oui, d'accord, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il était quatre heures du matin !

Cela lui était déjà arriver de se priver de sommeil des heures durant, et c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis trois jours. Mais il arrivait à un moment où même le plus virulent de tous les assassins se devait de recharger ses batteries, sous peine de ne plus pouvoir assassiner.

Glissant sa main sous les oreillers, il poussa un léger soupir inaudible et ferma les yeux.

Son bras se déplia soudain à une vitesse fulgurante et un « PAN » retentissant secoua la pièce. Le pistolet dissimulé sous les coussins blancs transperça la porte d'entrée. La scène resta figée ainsi, seule la fumée au bout du pistolet fut la preuve que le temps était toujours actif. Doucement, en un long grincement aigu, la porte pivota pour dévoiler une silhouette mince et effilée. Vêtu d'un uniforme de cuir noir, de longs cheveux blonds ondulaient derrière son dos. Un casque de moto lui couvrait la tête, avec une balle enfoncé juste au dessus de la visière. Deux mains gantées de cuir vinrent retirer le casque, dévoilant des lèvres surlignées de rouge relevé en un fin sourire ainsi qu'un regard bleu pénétrant.

-Cette fois, tu me rembourse le casque, déclara Vermouth en secouant sa chevelure dorée.

Gin était resté figé, l'arme toujours braqué sur le front de la jeune femme. Un regard perçant accompagnait la menace du pistolet. La question de l'arme ou du regard était le plus effrayant pouvait sérieusement être posée.

-Quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la jeune femme en plaçant une main sur sa hanche. Tu aurais voulu que je…

-Dégage, la coupa Gin en rangeant son arme sous sa literie.

Vermouth arqua les sourcils en voyant son coéquipier lui tourner le dos, face à la lumière de Tokyo, pour se remettre résolument la tête sur l'oreiller.

-Tu sais que faire dire des choses du Boss est passible de… mort ?

Aucune réponse.

Vermouth lança son casque sur le bas du lit, en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle contourna le meuble et s'assied sur le bout du matelas en récupérant son équipement de moto sur ses genoux. Le regard perdu dans les lueurs orangées des illuminations nocturnes qu'offrait la grande baie vitrée.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en train de traquer un certain Shinji Makatsuki ?

Silence.

-Je pourrais en informer le Boss, tu sais ? De ta petite pause auto-accorder ainsi que de ton excuse.

Vermouth ne s'attendait pas plus à une réaction de son partenaire, regardant les phares des voitures circuler sur les routes sinueuses de Tokyo.

-D'ailleurs, reprit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, pourquoi t'es tu mis dans une pièce avec une si grande ouverture sur le monde extérieur ? Toi qui le déteste.

-Le lit.

Tournant la tête vers le corps allongé, la jeune femme ne s'étant pas attendu à une quelconque réponse ne compris pas celle que Gin venait de lui donner.

-Hm ?

-Le lit, répéta-t-il. C'était la seule pièce où il en avait un.

-Et alors ? Reprit Vermouth.

-Déguerpie, répondit cette fois Gin qui avait apparemment utilisé le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

-Ça ne te dérange pas de dormir par terre, d'habitude, continua innocemment l'experte en déguisement.

-C'est toi qui me dérange pour dormir, répliqua Gin d'un ton cassant.

-A te voir au bout de toutes ces années, j'avais finis par penser que tu ne dormais plus.

Vermouth détacha enfin son regard de la nuit orangé pour dévisager Gin. Celui-ci avait les yeux ouvert, regardant un point devant lui. Ses yeux n'étaient pas réglés sur le zéro absolu, mais leur éclat glacé restait présent.

-Peu, dit le tueur.

-Hm ?

-Je dors, mais peu.

Vermouth ne trouva aucun sarcasme à faire. Tournant de nouveaux la tête vers la vitre, elle remarqua que cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule avec Gin…

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se levant, repoussant son casque sur le lit.

Gin se contenta de dévier son regard sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? Un Martini ?

-Non, trancha immédiatement Gin.

-Menteur, s'amusa Vermouth en venant s'accroupir à la hauteur de son coéquipier.

Les coudes sur le matelas, elle fixa son regard brulant dans celui glacé de Gin. Celui-ci se contenta d'un léger haussement de sourcil.

-Bien sûr que ça te ferais plaisir, expliqua malicieusement la jeune femme.

-Pas ce soir, répliqua l'homme aux cheveux longs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour la troisième et dernière fois : Dégage.

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Oooh ! Tu me caches quelque chose ! Dit théâtralement Vermouth.

-Va te faire…

-Allez, dis le moi ! Tu as fait ça avec une autre fille la nuit dernière, c'est pour ça que t'es crevé ?

-…

-Tu as ensuite dû la tuer… mais te connaissant, il ne doit pas y avoir un globule rouge ni même une trace de votre passage quelque part. Je paris que tu as même réussi à faire oublier à ses parents qu'ils avaient une fille… à moins que tu les aies tués, eux aussi.

-Va t'inventer des films chez quelqu'un d'autre, grogna Gin en lui tournant de nouveau le dos.

-Mais je ne suis chez personne, ici ! S'éclaffa la jeune femme en posant un genou sur le matelas. Aha ! C'est pour ça, le papier journal partout par terre ? Tu attendais une autre fille ce soir, et en la tuant, tu n'aurais pas mis une goutte de sang sur le sol. Mais tu as oublié les draps, à moins que tu t'en débar…

Gin venait de se retourner vivement, empoignant les bras de Vermouth pour la plaquer sur les oreillers, collant ainsi son regard de -273° dans celui étonné de sa coéquipière.

-Les journaux sont là pour éviter toutes marques de ma présence, mais si tu ne sors pas de cette pièce, ils vont peut-être effectivement servir à l'emploi que tu leurs attribues, grinça-t-il.

-Je sortirais dès que je saurais pourquoi tu veux que je sorte, marchanda la motarde. Si une femme doit venir d'une minute à l'autre, je comprends très bien que tu veuilles que je sorte. Mais dans ce cas, dis le moi.

Gin ne la lâcha pas, la transperçant toujours de son regard. Puis son assurance vacilla, il plissa les yeux, comme si de petites lettres minuscules venaient d'apparaitre sur le visage de sa partenaire. Puis un mince sourire releva un coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu es jalouse ? Demanda-t-il avec une ironie perceptible.

-Ah ! Jalouse ? Moi ? Non mais tu m'as regardée ? S'offusqua exagérément Vermouth.

-Je ne fais que ça depuis deux minutes, répondit-il avec une voix totalement neutre.

-Hé ! Mais dis-moi, ça pourrait ressembler à un sous-entendu, ça, non ? S'amusa la jeune femme.

-Non, répondit le meurtrier toujours aussi platoniquement. Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas ce soir.

-Vraiment ? Parce que vu la position dans laquelle on se trouve, j'ai peur que ça finisse comme je l'imagine. Oh, à moins qu'en effet, cette soirée ne me soit pas réservée.

-Effectivement, dit Gin en lâchant la jeune femme pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Cette soirée, elle m'est réservée. Donc si tu pouvais me laisser avec moi, j'apprécierais.

Se redressant à son tour, Vermouth regarda le dos blanc de Gin.

-Bah, se faire plaisir tout seul, c'est toujours moins efficace que…

-ARRETE DE NE PENSER QU'A ÇA ! Explosa Gin en se retournant. Je veux me reposer, je veux dormir, la seule action sainte que je puisse encore commettre, alors SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE !

-Et bien voilà, tu aurais put me le dire tout de suite, déclara Vermouth en se levant du lit.

Gin la regarda prendre son casque et se diriger vers la porte avec des yeux perplexes.

Jamais il ne comprendrait les femmes.

Celle-ci tapota soudain ce qu'elle avait dans les mains en disant : "Tu me le rembourse, n'oublie pas."

Puis tourna la poignée de porte.

-Au fait, déclara-t-elle avant de sortir, j'étais venus te dire que Vodka avait des pistes sur un certain Shinishi Kudo, le garçon que tu as laissé filer. Il se pourrait qu'il devine même là où il se cache, mais peut-être pas tout seul, tu le connais. Il est ce soir même sur ses traces, prêt des quartiers de Yanaka.

Puis elle referma la porte en lançant un "Bonne nuit !" Un peu trop mélodieux pour paraître sincère.

Gin resta assied au milieu des draps, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Puis après quelques secondes, il laissa sa tête retombée dans les oreillers et plaqua les deux paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux

-Je hais cette femme.

* * *

Bon, voilà, j'ai, heu, disons, fais ça dans un laps de temps très nocturne, comme les personnages de cette fic, en faite, et je m'identifie bien dans Gin, là, à cet instant, voulant dormir, alors que ma conscience m'a criée de finir cette histoire, très courte, je dois l'admettre, mais néanmoins bourrée de fautes, sans doute, parce que, oui, la nuit, je fais beaucoup de répétitions et de fautes, parce que mon cerveau est à la fin de sa recharge, enfin, certaines répétitions sont faites exprès, hein, faut pas croires que j'en fiche partout partout non plus, donc ne m'en voulais pas, demain je me relierais, je trouverais ce que j'ai fais horrible, mais ayant trop de choses à faire, je ne retravaillerais pas cette fic, donc ne vous donnez pas la peine de me dire que c'est nul, je le sais déjà, ce serait une perte de temps pour vous, et le temps c'est de l'argent, ou plutôt, des devoirs et des révisions, dans mon cas, bref, en s'en fiche, laissez des commentaires, ou pas, comme vous voulez, enfin, c'est tellement court qu'il n'y a peut-être rien à commenter, après, c'est vous qui voyez, ou plutôt, non, c'est toi qui vois, parce que tu ne lis surment pas à plusieurs (ça se dit, ça ?), quoi que, peut-être, mais en même temps, c'est plus polis de dire vous, et...et...et... RAAA ! OU SONT MES MEDOCS ?

...

Faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher, là.

Et longue vie aux fanficeurs nocturnes (non, ça je suis sûr que ça se dit pas) qui veilles tard pour pouvoir poster \o/


End file.
